Jade Centered One-Shots
by creativethinking
Summary: Unfinished stories I had wrote. Thought i'd put them together! Mostly Jade centered
1. She Vanished, Leaving The Knife Behind

She lied silent and still, her ice-cold eyes closed behind thick black lashes.

Red lips pursed in thought, porcelain skin that looked cold to touch, raven colored hair spread around her.

Her clothes were ripped and blood-stained. The oak floor beneath her was also covered in dark red blood.

One drop of blood was on her bottom it slid down onto her chin, leaving a red trail behind it.

A knife was grasped in her hand. It was silver with a coal-black slid out of her hand and onto the floor with a thump.

Somewhere from under the floor-boards a cool wind entered. Gradually the wind grew stronger than ever. Icicles, shaped like diamonds,

rushed around the room, caught in the wind. Each icicle then gently fell, with grace, onto her body. When each icicle touched and Jade

was out of sight, except for her eyes. She vanished, leaving the knife behind.


	2. I Was Going To Ask Her Out

Beck strolled through the hallway to his locker.

'Hey Oliver!' Three seniors came up to him.

'Uh hey y'guys.' He nervously opened his locker.

'I heard about you and Jade.' the biggest one,JJ Michaels crouched down beside him.

'What about me and Jade?' Beck took out his Life Science books.

'You got back together?'

'Uh yeah we did.' Beck smiled.

'Well then your in for a fun year. Y'see I was going to ask her out.' He punched his fist into his palm.

'Oh you were, well I guess you snooze, you loose, Ha ha...ha' his smiled faded.

'Uh hey.' Jade came over to the guys.

JJ started fixing his hair.'Uh hi Jade. How's it going?'

'Nothing much.' she frowned slightly at the senior. 'Beck you coming to Nozu?'

'Oh yeah one sec.' he packed his bag.

'You like sushi? Me too!.' JJ leaned against the locker.

'Nice talking to you JJ but we gotta go.' Beck took Jades hand and walked her away quickly.

'Bye Jade.' the seniors called after them.

'Stay away from those guys.' Beck frowned as they got into his car.

'Aw is Beck jealous?' Jade teased.

'So?'


	3. Halloween in Hollywood

**HOLLYWOOD ARTS (LOCKERS)**

Andre walked over to the Wahoo Punch soda was dressed as Baine from Batman.

'Oh no it's Baine! Someone call Batman' Beck joked, chuckling.

'Very funny !' He sarcastically replied. Beck was dressed as Harry Styles from One Direction.

The two started looked behind him and saw his dream come true.

Jade West was strutting down the stairs with all eyes on her. She was in a cheerleaders uniform from Glee.

Her hair was in a ponytail with two curled bits of hair hanging around her had no piercings or dark make-up.

'Um Beck I don't want to alarm you but your girlfriend is walking around in a cheerleaders outfit'

'WHAT?!' Beck said looking around. He saw Jade at her locker.

'OH MY GOD!' He ran over to her.

'Hey! You look good!'

'I know. Cool costume I rather Niall but you still look good' Beck smiled.

Cat skipped up the hall, dressed as a giant bunny.

Robbie walked over to Jade and Beck. Took one look at Jade, smiled from ear to ear then fainted.

**SIKOWITZS CLASS, ACTING CLASS**

'Cat...why are you dressed as a bunny?' Sikowitz sighed.

'Because I love bunnies!'

'Beck?'

'Harry's a cool guy'

'Andre?'

He put on a big deep voice,'Because I want to destroy Gotham city!'

Cat giggled.

'Jade?'

'I hate cheerleaders. Though I actually like this outfit...' Beck smiled like there was no tomorrow.

Just then Tori walked in dressed as Marilyn Monroe.

'How nice of you to join us '

'Sorry i'm late'

'Now to business!' he rubbed his hands together.

'Myself and another teacher have been asked to pick three performers for the Halloween concert this year'

'Will Bruce be there?' Cat giggled at Andre.

'I'm sure he will' Sikowitz smiled.'So who's it gonna be?'

The gang slunk down in their chairs.

'Jade?' he looked at the more Halloween spirited girl.

'I'm already busy with my Halloween party'

'Andre?'

'Yeah...alright'

'Toro? Valentine?'

'Can't,i'm helping my parents with trick-or-treat kids' Tori sighed.

'Cat?'

'KK' Sikowitz smiled.

As the bell rang for the next class Beck hung back a bit and held Jade back too.

'What?' She asked.

'What's this about a party?' He asked in mock surprise.

'You know your invited!'

'True. So would you rather I was as Niall?'


	4. Missing Diary

'No no no no NO! Jade angrily threw out her locker contents.

'Uh hey babe, whats wrong?' Beck and the gang came over to her.

'It's gone!' she threw more and more stuff.

'What's gone?' Tori asked picking up her books with the gang.

'My diary!' she paused in embarrassment.

'Your diary?' Tori asked in surprise.

'Yes, my diary! And I can't let anyone read it or...'

'What do you have to hide?' Andre asked curiously.

'None of your business Harris!'

'Well if we see it we'll let you know.' Tori handed her her books.

'Don't read it or else i'll destroy you!'

'Hey Jade!' Suzi and a group of girls came up to her. 'I wouldn't go to Science class if I were you.'

'And why's that?' she asked putting her hands on her hips.

'I heard there was a spider in there!' the girls giggled and walked away.

'What was that about?' Robbie asked.

'They read my diary! They now know i'm arachnophobic!'

'Your scared of spiders?' Tori asked in disbelief.

'It's not my fault! I gotta go,' Jade stormed of to class.


	5. Preggers

'I'm pregnant.' Ryder saw his future in his eyes, destroyed. Jade started sobbing into Ryder's shirt. He held her close to him.

'She's pregnant?' Andre asked in disbelief.

'Yeah,' Ryder was still in shock.

'And you're the father?' Andre looked at his friend with concern.

'Yeah why?'

'I thought you said she didn't put out cause of all that virtuous stuff?'

'Well yeah put I arrived early in a make-out session in the pool.'

'Oh right. Does her parents know?'

'Nope.'


End file.
